Inuyasha's Decision And Search For Happyness
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Naraku possesses Kagome by using the complete black sacred jewel. In the first fight Naraku orders Kagome to kill Inuyasha. Luckily Inuyasha bearly survives the fight. And in the final battle has a decision to make. Complete!
1. Kagome is possessed by Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Kagome is possessed by Naraku.

Inuyasha and his group of friends are close to fighting against Naraku. Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un have joined the group. At first the two brothers argued and fought. But now they are getting along, Right now it's night and most of the group is at camp. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are relaxing in the hot spring. Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and Ah-Un are at camp. Sango and Kilala are guarding the hot spring and the camp site. Soon the sky is completely black expect for a crescent moon. It's late so Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and Ah-Un are asleep. Unknown to the ones at camp. Naraku has made it past Sango and Kilala. Now he's heading for the camp site.

At the hot spring Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. Are taking turns getting out and getting dressed. Right now Inuyasha is getting dressed. Sesshomaru is already out dried and dressed. Back at the camp site Naraku has found what he's looking for. He's there for Kagome so he put his black scared jewel in her neck. Then he smirked and said "Come with me Kagome you work for me now." The young womans eyes opened and followed Naraku. As the evil hanyou left he had the wind blow away his scent. Five minutes later Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku returned to camp. Inuyasha looked around and didn't see Kagome.

Just then Sango and Kilala returned. Inuyasha looked at the demon slayer and asked "Sango have you seen Kagome?" The young woman said "No I haven't Inuyasha." Miroku sat down and said "Relax I'm sure she just went for a walk and Sango didn't see her." Two miles away Naraku is giving Kagome orders. Naraku smirked and said "Go back to your group. If they ask questions just say you went for a walk. And in the morning start leading the group to me now go." Kagome nodded and said "Yes Naraku." Then she turned and headed back to the camp site. Naraku smirked again and headed back to his hideout. Back at camp Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome. He asked "Kagome where have you been?"

The young woman said "Relax Inuyasha I just went for a walk." Miroku chuckled and said "I told you so." Inuyasha just snorted and jumped up into a tree. Sesshomaru sat under the tree Inuyasha is in and fell asleep. The rest of the group slept around the fire. In the morning Sesshomaru is first to wake up. He stood up and stretched then he quietly woke Inuyasha. The hanyou jumped down from his tree. Sesshomaru asked "Does Kagome have food in her bag? Or do we have to go hunting?" Inuyasha yawned and said "We'll have to hunt Kagome ran out of food last night." Sesshomaru nodded and asked "How does fish sound?" The hanyou shrugged and said "Sounds good to me."

With that said the brothers went to the stream. Soon the brothers are ankle deep in water. Ten minutes later the brothers have caught enough fish. As Inuyasha stood and rolled down his sleeves. Someone or something splashed him. The hanyou looked over at his brother who is acting like he didn't do anything. Inuyasha asked "Sesshomaru did you splash me?" The older brother said "Who me no I wouldn't do that." With that said Sesshomaru turned to get out of the stream. Inuyasha doesn't believe what hos brother said so he splashed him. Sesshomaru turned around and said "Oh it's on now."

Soon the brothers are splashing each other. Ten minutes later they stopped because they were laughing so hard. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got out of the stream. They picked up the fish they caught. Back at camp everyone has woken up. Just then they saw the brothers return with fish. Sango saw that they are wet and asked "Why are you two so wet?" Sesshomaru chuckled and said "We got into a water fight." While the fish cooked the brothers dried each other off with towels from Kagome's bag. After eating Kagome said "I sense Naraku's jewel shard."

Coming Soon Chapter 2.


	2. Kagome leads the group into a trap

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's gal: Believe it Kagome is under Naraku's control. And yes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are getting along.

Kewsithydemon: Yes Kagome is evil well you'll see what Naraku has Kagome do. Yeah I know Sesshomaru is out of character that's because he is getting along with Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

Kagome leads the group into a trap.

After Kagome said that she sensed Naraku's jewel shard. The group put out the camp fire and packed up. Then Inuyasha asked "Which way is the jewel?" Kagome pointed northwest and the group moved out. At Naraku's hideout Naraku said "When they get close Kagura. You will separate Inuyasha and Kagome from the rest of the group." Kagura just nodded and didn't say anything. She knows that Naraku holds her heart. And that he's using the complete sacred jewel to control Kagome. Back with the group Inuyasha is glad that Kagome senses Naraku's jewel. They traveled until it started getting dark. The group made camp and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hunted down wild boar.

As the meat cooked the group relaxed from a long day. Even Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are relaxing. The two dog demons are watching Rin and Shippo play. They are the only ones with energy. One because they are young and two they rode Ah-Un all day. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and asked "Do you really hate humans? Or are you just saying that?" Sesshomaru sighed and said "I don't hate humans I just say that I do." Soon the group is eating the wild boar meat. After eating they got ready for bed. Inuyasha jumped up into a tree. Sesshomaru sat under Inuyasha's tree with Rin on his lap. The rest of th group is sleeping around the camp fire.

In the morning after eating. The group packed up and headed off again. At Naraku's hideout the evil hanyou figures that the group is two days away. Which will give him plenty of time to make his plan. His main plan is to separate Kagome and Inuyasha from the rest of the group. Once that happens he plans on ordering Kagome to kill Inuyasha. Then he Kagura, Kanna, and Kagome will take care of the rest of the group. The meager challenge will be Sesshomaru. With the group it's night and they've eaten. And now they are sleeping. Naraku's plans will be put into action tomorrow afternoon. In the morning after eating. the group set off at a quick pace.

The whole group can tell that they are close to challenging Naraku. Sesshomaru is at the head of the group. Inuyasha with Kagome on his back is not to far behind. Behind Inuyasha is the rest of the group. At Naraku's hideout Naraku said "Kagura when I tell you. We'll start my plan." With the group Sesshomaru can see the hideout. So he slowed down so Inuyasha could catch up. The demon lord said " I can see Naraku's hideout." Inuyasha nodded and said "Go back and tell the others." When Naraku saw Sesshomaru go to tell the others. He said "Summon you army of the dead. And let's go Kagura." Kagura waited for Inuyasha ran by. To appear with her dead army. Inuyasha looked back and started to stop.

But Sesshomaru said "You keep going Inuyasha. We'll take care of Kagura and catch up with you when we're done." Th hanyou nodded and kept going. Soon he arrived at Naraku's hideout and let Kagome get off his back. Just then Naraku appeared. He chuckled and said "I was hoping for a challenge. But all I see is a half bred and a human girl." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and said "Today is the day you die." Naraku smirked and said "I don't think so Kagome kill Inuyasha." The hanyou snorted and said "You can't tell her what to do."

Suddenly two arrows hit Inuyasha's back. Naraku then said "I can tell her what to do. I control her by using the jewel in her neck." Not wanting to hurt Kagome Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga. Than he charged toward Kagome to take the jewel out of her neck. But Kagome started firing arrows. So now Inuyasha is stuck dogging arrows. Five minutes later Inuyasha howled in pain because Kagome shot him in the knee with an arrow. The hanyou is getting a little tried. And he's slowing down because he's been shot in the knee. Suddenly Naraku stopped Inuyasha from moving by wrapping his tentacles around him. Inuyasha struggled to get out but then he was hit on the chest by a sacred arrow.

Then let go of Inuyasha. He then said "Let's said "Let's get out of here before the rest get here." Kagome nodded and said "Yes Naraku." As they left Naraku said "Enjoy rotting in hell with Kikyo Inuyasha." Then he ripped out the arrow and left.

I' m sorry it took me a while to up date I've had long days at work lately. Coming soon chapter 3.


	3. Inuyasha almost dies

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha almost dies.

Five minutes later the group finally arrived. Sesshomaru can smell Naraku's scent. He looked around and saw his brother on the ground. The demon lord went up to his brother and saw that he's bleeding. Sesshomaru said "Inuyasha needs to see a healer. The closest place is the family castle in the wester lands." The demon lord picked up his brother and got on Ah-Un. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are still on Kilala's back. Rin, Jaken, and now Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are on Ah-Un. Sesshomaru said "Ah-Un go home as fast as you can." Ah-Un groaned and headed to the western lands. Luckily Kilala can keep up with the two headed dragon demon. Fifteen minutes later they can see the castle.

Sesshomaru said "Land at the front door Ah-Un." The two headed dragon landed at the front door. Sesshomaru got off Ah-Un and ran inside. He laid Inuyasha down in a extra room then he summoned Kalie. A young wolf demon came into asked "What you need My Lord?" Sesshomaru said "Please take care of my brother." The demon lord then left the room. He found the rest of the group in the sitting room. Sesshomaru figures that Rin lead them to the room. The demon lord went in and said "I guess Rin helped you find the sitting room." Sango nodded and said "Yes she did then she went to bed." Miroku asked "How is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru sighed and said "I don't know Kalie is taking care of him."

The whole group talked until Kalie came into the room. She said "Lord Sesshomaru I took care of your brother as you ordered. He's weak because I can sense that he was hit by a sacred arrow." Sesshomaru said "A sacred arrow that's impossible. Kikyo is dead and Kagome would never hurt my brother." Miroku said "I don't know about that Sesshomaru. Kagome is missing we didn't find her." The demon nodded and asked "How about I show you all to your rooms?" Sesshomaru showed Miroku t his room. Then he showed Sango, Shippo, and Kilala to a room. The group is so tired they went right to sleep. Sesshomaru is the only one that's awake. He's to worried about Inuyasha to sleep.

Just then he heard a servant run up to Kalie. The servant said "Lady Kalie I checked on Lord Sesshomaru's brother. And he isn't breathing." Kalie ran down the hall and into Inuyasha's room. Worried Sesshomaru left his room and went into Inuyasha's room. Kalie stood and said "Don't worry My Lord your brother is breathing again." The demon lord walked up to Inuyasha's bed. Just then Tenseiga pulsated. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga and saw the messengers from the netherworld. The messengers seemed to waiting until Inuyasha stops breathing again. So Sesshomaru swung Tenseiga and cut through the messengers. Then the demon lord sheathed his sword. He then sat down next to his brother's bed. Kalie decided to leave Sesshomaru alone.

In the morning the cook announced that breakfast was served. When Rin got up she showed Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala to the dinning room. Jaken is already there eating his far share. Rin looked around and asked "Master Jaken where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken said "I don't know where he is he's usually here before me." Kalie walked by and said "He's probably still in Inuyasha's room." While the rest ate Jaken said "I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru. Decided to get along with his half breed brother."

After eating Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala went to the sitting room. Jaken went outside and Rin is going to Inuyasha's room with a tray of food. She went into the room and saw Sesshomaru. He's sitting indian style and is fast asleep. So Rin quietly put the tray on the floor by Sesshomaru. As she started leaving the room. Rin heard Sesshomaru yawn and saw him stretch. So she said "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." The demon lord saw Rin and said "Good morning to you too Rin." The he saw the tray of food and ate. While he ate Rin said "Lord Sesshomaru Master Jaken said. That he doesn't know why you decided. To get along with your half breed brother." Since he was done eating Sesshomaru put down the tray.

Then he said "Rin go get Jaken for me." The girl nodded and left the room. Soon Jaken came into the room and said "You wanted to see me My Lord." Sesshomaru glared at the imp and said " Rin told me what you said this morning. If you don't like me getting along with my brother. I suggest that you leave and never come back." Jaken said "Yes as you wish My Lord." With that said Jaken left the castle. Tow days later Inuyasha is doing better. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala are resting in the sitting room. In Inuyasha's room Sesshomaru is sitting indian style sleeping. All cuddled up on his lap is Rin.

Just then Inuyasha moaned and opened his eyes. He looked over at Sesshomaru and saw that he's asleep. And also saw Rin sleeping on Sesshomaru's lap. Inuyasha quietly said "Sesshomaru." The demon lord woke and saw that his brother is awake. He asked "How are you feeling? And where is Kagome?" Inuyasha said "I'll be ok I guess. Kagome is being used by Naraku. He put the jewel in her neck. At the hideout he ordered her to kill me." Sesshomaru nodded and said "Once you're ready we'll track down Naraku. When we fight him again you can decided what to do about Kagome."

Coming soon chapter 4.


	4. The final battle and Inuyasha's decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4**

The final battle and Inuyasha's decision.

The next day Inuyasha is up out of bed and ready to go. Now that Inuyasha is ready to go. The group got ready and headed out to the hideout. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and Kilala can't believe that. Kagome is possessed by Naraku. And was ordered to kill Inuyasha. An hour later they arrived at the hideout. The group split up and searched the hideout. Ten minutes later the regrouped Inuyasha asked "Anyone find anything?" The group shook their heads and Miroku said "No we didn't find anything." Sesshomaru said "It's stale but I can smell Naraku's scent. We can follow it until it starts getting stronger." The group followed Sesshomaru until dark. Then the group made camp and ate deer meat.

While they are Miroku asked "Inuyasha have you decided what to do about Kagome?" The hanyou sighed said "I'll make my decision when we fight Naraku again." In the morning after eating the group headed out again. At Naraku's new hideout he see in Kanna's mirror that the group is heading his way. Kagura asked "Do you want Kagome and I to take care of them." The evil hanyou said "No let them come That way we can kill the whole group." With the group Sesshomaru said "Naraku's scent is getting stronger." Sango sighed and said "Good we're almost there." Inuyasha stayed quite while the group traveled.

Soon it's dark and the group made camp. Everyone except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are at camp. The brothers are standing on a cliff. They can see Naraku's new hideout. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and asked "Are you ready for this?" The hanyou sighed and said "I think so." After talking the brothers went back to camp. In the morning Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku got ready to go. They are leaving Rin, Shippo, Ah-Un, and Kilala at camp. Sesshomaru looked at Ah-Un and Kilala and said "You two protect Rin and Shippo while we're gone." Ah-Un and Kilala nodded then the rest the group left. At the hideout Naraku said "Kagome, Kagura, and Kanna get ready they're coming. Kagome you'll fight by my side."

Five minutes later the group arrived. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru drew Tokijin. Sango and Miroku got ready to fight. Just then Naraku, Kagome, Kagura, and Kanna appeared. The evil hanyou said "Kagura, Kanna take care of the monk and demon slayer. Kagome and I will take care Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." With that said Kagura and Kanna took on Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga and said "Adamant Barrage." The attack broke Naraku's barrier. Naraku said "Kagome kill Inuyasha and make sure that he dies." The young woman nodded and charged toward Inuyasha. Sesshomaru said "You can take care of her. I'll take care of Naraku." Inuyasha nodded and watched Sesshomaru go after Naraku.

Just then a sacred arrow flew by him. Inuyasha glared at Kagome then started fighting her. Ten minutes later Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are wounded and bleeding. It was then Inuyasha made his decision. He asked "Sesshomaru are ready to finish this fight?" Sesshomaru nodded and said "Yes I am." Naraku and Kagome are also ready to finish the fight. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga and said "Adamant Barrage." At the same time Sesshomaru said "Dragon Strike." Naraku scent a huge energy ball.

And Kagome fired a sacred arrow. Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's attacks hit and kill Naraku and Kagome. Sesshomaru was hit by Naraku's attack and Inuyasha was hit by the sacred arrow. The hanyou found the sacred jewel. Under the cover of smoke he made hi wish. Inuyasha said "I wish to be a gull demon. Not the monster I transform into. And to still be able to touch Tetsusaiga." The jewel glowed and disappeared then Inuyasha started changing. His dog ears became pointed, his hair, fangs, and claws became longer. And on each cheek a jagged blue stripe appeared. Once he turned into a full demon Inuyasha took off. Not long after he left the smoke cleared. Sango and Miroku are helping each other and found Sesshomaru.

Miroku asked "Are you ok?" The demon lord sat up and said "I don't know." He saw that Sango is carrying a dead young man. Just then Tenseiga pulsated and the demon lord unsheathed the sword. He swung Tenseiga and the young man started breathing. Sango said "Thank you Sesshomaru for bringing back my brother." Miroku then said "I don't see Inuyasha anywhere." The demon lord said "We'll find after we regroup and rest." With that said Miroku helped Sesshomaru get up. Then they headed back Shippo, Rin, Kilala, and Ah-Un were glad to see them. Kilala is glad to see Kohaku again.

Coming soon chapter 5.


	5. Inuyasha's lonely journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha's lonely journey.

Inuyasha traveled a good ten miles before he got tired. Luckily he found a abandoned hut. He went in laid down and blacked out. Inuyasha's body is tired from the fight and transforming. He' didn't get any taller but he did get more muscular. Two days later the group is back at the hideout. They found Kagome's ashes and put them in a vase. But they can't find any sign of Inuyasha or the jewel. Sesshomaru can't even pick up his brothers scent. Then Sango said "We should take the vase and drop it into the bone eater well with a note. Then visit Kaede maybe she can tell us where Inuyasha might go." The demon lord nodded and said "Good idea let's go." Sesshomaru got on Ah-Un with Rin and Sango and Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku got on Kilala.

Ah-Un and Kilala took the sky and headed to the eastern lands. Miles away in the abandoned hut Inuyasha is still out cold. The next day Kilala and Ah-Un arrived at Kaede's village. Sango took the vase to the bone eaters well and dropped it into the well. Then the group went to Kaede's hut. Luckily Kaede is home. So the group got to tell her what happen. Then Sango asked "Do you have any idea where Inuyasha could have gone?" The old priestess shook her head and said "No I don't know where he could of gone. Just leave him be and he'll show up on his own." Sango sighed and said "Well then tomorrow Miroku, Kohaku, Kilala and I are going to the demon slayers village."

Sesshomaru nodded and said "Rin, Ah-Un and I will return to the western lands."Shippo looked at Sesshomaru and asked "Can I go with you?" The demon lord said "Of course you can." So the next day everyone said their goodbyes. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku got on Kilala. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo got on Ah-Un. The two headed dragon demon and cat demon. Took off at the same time but went different ways. That afternoon Ah-Un landed in front of the western lands castle. Miles away in an abandoned hut Inuyasha is coming too. He sat up and saw that the claws on his feet are longer. It was then he remembered that he wished to be full demon. Inuyasha looked out the window and saw how late it was getting.

So he got up and found some fire wood went in and started fire. Then Inuyasha went out hunting he didn't see anything so he went fishing. It was dark when he returned to the hut. While the fish cooked Inuyasha looked out the window at the moon and stars. When the fish was done cooking he ate. Then he put out the fire and went outside and jumped up onto the hut's roof. Once on the hut's roof he continued looking at the moon and stars. Just then Inuyasha sighed and wondered if he'll ever be happy. He also wondered if he would be able to find someone. That won't be possessed by someone and be ordered to kill him. As the night went on he fell asleep. In the morning as the sun rose Inuyasha woke up.

He stretched and jumped off the roof and headed off. For the first time in his life it felt weird to be alone. Inuyasha is used to his friends traveling with him. But he just shrugged and kept going. Inuyasha is in the northern lands he's going to stay away from the western and eastern lands. He hopes to get over Kagome and find someone in the northern or southern lands. But for right now he's standing on a cliff looking out at the land.

A week later Inuyasha is at the boarder of the northern and southern lands. Inuyasha is in a fight with another full demon. The full demon is 5'8'' has brown hair, blue eyes, and two black stripes on each cheek. His black stripes mean he's a poison user. And not just any poison user his poison is the most toxic of all of the poison users. Just then his claws glowed and he bug into Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha used the wind scar and limped away.

Coming soon chapter 6


	6. A demoness finds Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Yup poor Inuyasha. 

**Chapter 6**

A demoness finds Inuyasha.

Inuyasha limped into the southern lands bleeding. He's limping because the poison user kicked his knee out of joint. Suddenly Inuyasha could smell the scent of a female full blooded dog demon. So he limped toward the scent. Two miles away is a female dog demon. Her name is Kazako she has gold hair, blue eyes, and a green plant marking on her forehead. The green plant on her forehead means that she is a priestess. She's heading back to her hut after an uneventful hunt. Just then she picked up the scent of a male dog demon and poison. Knowing that poison can kill. Kazako decided to follow the scent. With Inuyasha the poison is getting to him. He took a step and collapsed and blacked out.

Five minutes later Kazako has followed the scent to a field. In the distance she could see someone on the ground. Kazako ran up to the male demon and saw that he's bleeding. She looked at his wounds and saw purple poison. The demoness said to herself "I better get him to to my hut. Clean out his wounds and give him the antidote." With that said Kazako picked up the male demon and ran toward her hut. Once at her hut Kazako cleaned out the demons wounds. Then she took care of his wounds. After she was done she looked at the male demon. She saw that he has pointed dog ears like she does.

It's late so Kazako laid down on her bed, covered up, and went to sleep. In the morning when the sun rose Kazako woke. She got up went over and changed the male demon's bandages. Then the demoness headed out hunting. Two days later Kazako is headed out to go hunting. When the male demon moaned and opened his eyes. Kazako smiled and asked "How are you feeling? And what is your name?" The male demon said "I feel like shit and my name's Inuyasha." Kazako said "My name is Kazako you'll be fine. And I see that you have pointed dog ears also." Inuyasha said "It's probably because I was a half demon. But I used the sacred jewel to wish to be a full demon." Kazako said "I used to be a half demon too. But my Mother took me to a power monk. And had him turn me into a full demon."

Inuyasha said "Your mother was demon so your father was human." Kazako nodded and didn't say anything. Inuyasha then said "My Father was a dog demon lord. And my Mother was a human princess. As far as I remember neither one of them wanted to changed be. But 58 years ago a human priestess wanted me to turn human." That's right everyone it took Inuyasha and friends eight years to kill Naraku. So that means Kohaku is twenty years old, Sango is twenty-six, Miroku 28, Kaede is 68, Sesshomaru is 508, Inuyasha is 258, and Rin is 15. Kazako then asked "Are you hungry?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes I am." The demoness nodded also and said "You stay her and rest while I go hunt." Inuyasha watched as the demoness left the hut.

After Kazako left Inuyasha sighed and said "Kazako is pretty and she nice." An hour later Kazako returned with a wild boar. She started a fire and started cooking. As the meat cooked Kazako asked "Are your parents still alive Inuyasha?" He shook his head and said "My Father died the night I was born. And my Mother died when I was six." The demoness sighed and said "My Father died died when I was seven. And my Mother is still alive she lives in the middle of these lands."

Inuyasha nodded and sat up and whimpered a bit. Kazako asked "Are you ok?" The male demon said "My knee is out of joint." Kazako got up and went over to Inuyasha. She put one hand above his knee and one below his knee. Then with all her might Kazako pushed Inuyasha's knee back into joint. Inuyasha howled in pain until the pain went away. Then he said "Sorry if I hurt your ears." Kazako said "You didn't hurt my ears I lowered them before you howled." When the meat was done cooking Kazako gave some to Inuyasha. The two demons were quite while they ate. After eating Kazako said "I just hope your howl didn't attract my Mother." Inuyasha asked "Why do you say that?"

The demoness said "One we don't get along and two she knows where I live." Inuyasha said "I'm sorry that I howled it hurt when you pushed my knee into joint." Kazako said "It's ok hopefully my Mother ignored your howl." Two days later Inuyasha is up and around. Kazako is outside in her herb garden and Inuyasha is helping her. Inuyasha pulled a weed and said "I hope you don't mind me staying with you." Kazako smiled and said "I don't mind at all I enjoy the company." Inuyasha nodded and went back to work. Kazako watched Inuyasha and said to herself "Inuyasha is handsome and the nicest guy I've ever meet."

That night while Inuyasha and Kazako looked at the stars and moon. Kazako said "The stars are pretty." Inuyasha nodded and said "You are prettier than the stars." Kazako smiled and said "You really think so." Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes I do." The he asked "Kazako do you have a crush on anyone?" The demoness said "Yes I do you." Inuyasha said "No way why would you have a crush on me?" Kazako said "Well because you're handsome and nice." Inuyasha blushed a little and said "I have a crush on you. Because you're beautiful and nice." Kazako blushed also and said "Thank you." Inuyasha asked "Do you want to get to know each other and start a relationship?"

Kazako smiled and said "I would love to let's start tomorrow. For now let's go in and go to bed." Before they went in Inuyasha asked "Kazako can you remove the spell on my rosary?" The demoness nodded and said "Sure I can." After she removed the spell they went into the hut. Inuyasha and Kazako went to their separate beds and went to sleep.


	7. Inuyasha and Kazako fall in love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha and Kazako fall in love.

One month has passed and Inuyasha and Kazako. Are holding hands and kissing on the cheek. A spy for Kazako's mother has seen the two becoming closer. So he headed where Kazako's mother lives. Once there he said "Lady Celest I have something to tell you." The blond haired demoness asked "What could you possibly tell me that could interest me?" The man said "I've seen your daughter with a male dog demon. So far they are holding hands and kissing on the cheek. Celest said "Well it sounds like Kazako has found a potential mate. Keep an eye on them and report back. If the start kissing on the lips." The man nodded and left.

A week alter Inuyasha is heading back to Kazako's hut with a wild boar. He stopped in a flower field and picked flowers. Then continued on his way. When Inuyasha arrived Kazako is outside. She ran up to him and hugged him. Inuyasha smiled, gave the flowers to Kazako, and said "Here are some flowers for the most beautiful demoness I knowing." Kazako smiled and said "Oh thank you Inuyasha." Then she kissed Inuyasha on the lips and he kissed back. The spy saw this and ran to Celest's home. Once there he said "Lady Celest I saw them kissing on the lips." The demoness then said "Well then it's time to visit my daughter and take care of her potential mate."

Celest's spy asked "Why are you going to kill her potential mate My Lady." Celest said "Because I hate my daughter and she doesn't deserve to be happy. I'll leave in the morning to arrive at her hut in the afternoon." In the morning Celest left to go to her daughter's hut. At Kazako's hut Inuyasha and Kazako are spending time together. It's afternoon and Inuyasha had gone out hunting. Kazako is outside collecting fire wood. Just then caught a wif of her mother's scent and growled. Celest appeared and said "Oh good you remembered your mother." Kazako growled again and asked "What the hell do you want." Celest said "My spy tells me that you have potential mate."

The young demoness said "You're not going to harm him." Celest asked "Oh are you going to stop me?" Kazako nodded and said "Yes I am." With that said Celest and Kazako charged at each other with beared teeth and claws. With Inuyasha he's on his way to Kazako's hut with fish. Suddenly he could smell Kazako's blood. Worried he dropped the fish and ran toward the hut. Back at the hut Kazako is on the ground panting and bleeding. Celest smirked and said "And now Kazako it's time for you to die." Suddenly Celest heard someone say "Wind Scar." She dodged the attack and saw a silvery white haired dog demon. The demoness saw that he has pointed dog ears, dark gold eyes, and a jagged blue stripe on each cheek, and he's carrying a sword.

Celest asked "Who are you?" The male demon said "My name is Inuyasha and how dare you harm Kazako. You damn wench." Celest snorted and said "I can do whatever I want." Celest got out her bow and arrows and got ready to fight. Ten minutes later Inuyasha is wounded and bleeding. Not wanting to lose Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga and said "Adamant Barrage." The attack hit and killed Celest. Inuyasha went over to Kazako and saw that she's out cold.

He picked up Kazako and went into the hut. Then he laid her down on her bed and took care of her. After he was done he took care of himself. As he sat there he realized that he misses Sesshomaru. He looked at Kazako and said "When you come to we'll go to the western lands." Four days later Inuyasha is fully recovered from the fight with Celest. Right now he's sitting next to Kazako. The young demoness moaned and opened her eyes. Inuyasha smiled and said "I'm glad that you're awake." Kazako asked "Did you save me from being killed?" The male demon nodded and said "Yes I did but I killed the damn woman." Kazako said "It's ok she was just my Mother I hated her and she hated me."

Inuyasha nodded and asked "How would you like to get out of the southern lands?" The young demoness said "I would love to but I don't know where to go." Inuyasha said "I know where to go the western lands. My half brother Sesshomaru is the lord of those lands." Kazako sat up then tried stand up but she can't move her left leg. She sighed and said "Looks like we can't go anywhere I broke my leg in the fight." Inuyasha said "You can ride on my back." The young demoness smiled and asked "Can you get that long box over there?" Inuyasha nodded and got the box and gave it Kazako. Kazako opened the box and pulled out a sword. She put it under her sash and said "Ok let's go."

Inuyasha knelt down and Kazako get on his back. Then he stood, left the hut, and headed to the western lands.


	8. A reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 8**

A reunion.

Kazako enjoyed the scenery as Inuyasha headed to the western lands. Then she said "So your half brother is the lord of the western lands." Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes he is Sesshomaru took over when our Father died 258 years ago." They are in the western lands and heading toward the castle. Just then Inuyasha said "I'm not sure if Sesshomaru will recognize me." Kazako asked "Why would you say that?" Inuyasha said "He remembers me as a half demon not a full demon." Kazako asked "What on you has changed?" Inuyasha sighed and said "My hair, fangs, and claws got longer. I have a jagged blue stripe on each cheek. And my dog ears are pointed."

The young demoness said "I'm sure he'll recognize you by your scent. I'm sure that your scent only changed a little bit." Inuyasha smiled and said "Thank you Kazako." Soon Kazako looked ahead and saw a castle. She asked "Is that your family's castle?" Inuyasha looked and said "Yes it is." At the castle Sesshomaru is watching 15 year old Rin pick flowers. Rin is almost full grown at 5'6''. Her voice has changed and she has gotten pretty. Sesshomaru plans on making Rin his mate when she's either 16 or 17. Just then Sesshomaru smelled a familiar but a bit different scent. The demon lord said to himself "No way it can't be him."

Just then a silvery white haired demon landed in the garden. Rin ran to Sesshomaru and said "Lord Sesshomaru there is a stranger here." The demon lord drew Tokijin and asked "Who are you?" And why are you here?" Inuyasha stood up straight and said "Sesshomaru it's me Inuyasha." Sesshomaru looked at the demon and smelled his scent. The he asked "Inuyasha but how?" Inuyasha said "I used the sacred jewel to become a full demon." The demon lord smiled the he saw someone on Inuyasha's back. So he asked "Inuyasha who is that?" Inuyasha knelt down and the young demoness got off his back. The he stood and said "This is Kazako my potential mate. She broke her leg during a fight."

Sesshomaru smiled and said "Welcome home Inuyasha and welcome Kazako. I'll have Kalie bring you crouches. For now sit down." They sat down on the porch and Rin appeared. The demon lord smiled and said "Rin Inuyasha is back and he has a potential mate. Her name is Kazako." Then Sesshomaru asked "Inuyasha are you here to stay? Or are you and Kazako going to disappear?" Inuyasha said "Don't worry we're going to stay." Soon Inuyasha asked "Where is Shippo?" The demon lord said "He's off on his own." The night Sesshomaru showed Kazako and Inuyasha to their rooms. A week has passed and Kazako's leg is fully healed. She and Inuyasha have become very close.

Sesshomaru can tell that they are about ready to become mates. Right now Rin and Kazako are picking flowers. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are sitting on the porch talking. The demon lord said "You look a lot like Father. Except he had ears like mine." Inuyasha said "Thanks." Then Sesshomaru asked "Has Kazako told you about her sword?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes she did her sword's name is Trinseiga. It can both kill and bring people back from the dead."

Sesshomaru then asked "When are and Kazako goin to become mates?" Inuyasha smiled and said "I plan on doing that tonight." Then Inuyasha asked "When do you plan on making Rin your mate?" The demon lord sighed happily and said "I plan on waiting until she's 16 or 17." That night Inuyasha took Kazako to his room. Kazako asked "Why are we in your room Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said "Because I have a question for you." Kazako smiled and said "Ask away." Inuyasha asked "Kazako will become my mate?" The young demoness said "I would love to become your mate." With that said Inuyasha bit the left side of Kazako's neck.

Then they started kissing passionately. Inuyasha pulled away and said "Go ahead and take off my clothes Kazako." The young demoness nodded and took off his fire rat jacket. She saw a cream colored undershirt and took that off also. Now Kazako can see Inuyasha's well built scar covered chest. Then she untied the sash that holds up Inuyasha's pants. His pants fell to the floor with Tetsusaiga. Kazako can see Inuyasha's muscled legs and some scars. He eyes went wide when she saw Inuyasha's big long manhood. Inuyasha took off Kazako's kimono and saw her beautiful body. Kazako's body has a few scars but Inuyasha doesn't care. Inuyasha gently pushed Kazako onto the bed.

Then they started kissing passionately again. As they kissed they explored each others bodies with their hands. Just then Inuyasha's manhood found it's way to Kazako's entrance. He pushed his manhood into Kazako's entrance. As he pushed in be broke her barrier. Once fully inside of Kazako Inuyasha started going in and out of her. Kazako and Inuyasha are growling and moaning. Suddenly Kazako came and Inuyasha launched his seed. Then they collapsed in each others arm and fell asleep.

In the morning Inuyasha woke and realized that his manhood is still inside of Kazako. So he pulled it out and stretched. Then Kazako woke and said "Good morning." Inuyasha kissed his mate and said "Good morning." A week later Inuyasha can smell a change in Kazako's scent. He asked Sesshomaru about it and the demon lord said "The change in her scent means that she's pregnant." Inuyasha and Kazako hugged and kissed each other with joy. Then Kazako said "Oh Inuyasha we're going to be parents." Inuyasha smiled and said "I know I think that's wonderful. That means Sesshomaru is going to be an uncle." The demon lord smiled and said "I can't wait."


	9. Becoming parents

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 9**

Becoming parents.

Two months have passed and Kazako is two months pregnant. She's not showing that she's pregnant. Bur she sure is eating like she's pregnant. Right now Kazako are in the family room. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are on their way home. That afternoon Kazako and Rin are in the garden. Just then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arrived at home. Inuyasha went up to Kazako and kissed her. Sesshomaru went to Rin and kissed her. Rin and the demon lord have been falling in since she was 14. Then they all went into the castle and ate dinner in the dinning room. After eating they went to the family room and talked. Soon it's late and Inuyasha and Kazako went to their room. Rin to her room and Sesshomaru went to his room.

Two more months have passed and Kazako is four months pregnant. She is showing a medium sized belly. Right now she and Inuyasha are sitting together in the garden with Rin and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha has his hands on Kazako's belly. Just then he felt two movements and kicking. Inuyasha said "Hey Sesshomaru, Rin come feel." The demon lord and Rin came over. They put there hands on Kazako's belly and felt the movements and kicking. Sesshomaru smiled and said "Congratulations little brothers you and Kazako are goin to have twins." Rin said "Oh this is exciting I can't until they are born."

Two months and eight hours have passed Kazako has just given birth to twin boys. One boy has gold hair with streaks of silver and blue eyes. The other boy has silver hair and gold eyes. Inuyasha and Kazako named them Kazsho and Zasho. Kazsho is the one with gold and silver hair. And Zasho is the one with silver hair. Sesshomaru loves being an uncle. And Inuyasha loves being a father. Two years, four, months, and eight hours later. Sesshomaru and his mate Rin became parents. Rin give birth to twin girls. Their names Sora and Risami and half demoness. The demon lord doesn't care that they are half demon. Sora has gray hair and hazel eyes. And Risami has dark silver hair, dark gold eyes, and two purple stripes on each cheek.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha love being fathers and uncles. Rin and Kazako love being mothers. When Kazsho is old enough he'll get and learn to wield Trinseiga. Zasho will get learn how wield Tetsusaiga when he's old enough. When she's old enough Sora with get and learn how to wield Tenseiga And Risami will get ad learn how to wield Tokijin when she's old enough. For now Kazsho, Zasho, Sora, and Risami will grow up. Since Naraku is dead and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are very powerful. Even Kazako will fight if she has to. The pups don't have to worry about about anyone evil that will kill them. Inuyasha is happy now that he has Kazako, Kazsho, Zasho. Sesshomaru is happily now that Inuyasha is home. And he is happy that he has Rin, Sora, and Risami.

**The End!!**


End file.
